deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Seth X Aiden Pearce
Seth X Aiden Pearce is a What-If? Episode of DEATH BATTLE. Description Under Night IN-BIRTH X WATCH_DOGS! Two Beings; one a young Assassin, the other, an adult Vigilante witness a Hollow Night... IN CHICAGO?! Anyways... Will the In-Birth Assassin not screw around, and just murder the Vigilante, or will he screw with Seth's mind, and then kill him? Interlude Wiz: The Assassin. A killer among killers that murders other innocents at least for some reason Boomstick: Yo, Wiz! Since we obviously did this theme already, why not add a twist to the foray: EAST MEETS WEST! Wiz: Sure. Seth, the Assassin who wishes to end the curse of Night Blade (Yato in Japan). '''Boomstick: And Aiden Pearce, The Vigilante in total control over the ctOS. He's Wiz, & I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armour, & Skills, to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Seth Wiz: Hollow Night after Hollow Night, a curse has been placed upon Night Blade. Rebels who desire to cure the curse brought by Kuon (Aion), and the Yato Princess (Linne) were forced into Banishment as a result of their ambitious desires. One First Year Student of an Unmentioned High School's descendants were rebels. He wants to pick up the pieces and end the curse once and for all. His name is Seth. Boomstick: WHAT!!? That's Bullshit. The final boss of STREET FIGHTER IV?! That's not even his story! Wiz: No. Seth from Under Night IN-BIRTH, is a major playable character with some popularity as someone with a connection to Hyde. In fact, the two have been involved in non-canon ideas of Shonen-Ai, and Yaoi. Boomstick: AUGH! GODDAMMIT WIZ! Nobody wanted to know that!! Anywho, as an In-Birth, Seth utilizes the EXS of Excavation called Kerykeion. It's abilities remain UNKNOWN. Bull, CRAP! Wiz: Seth wields the Twin Swords: Eliminator, entrusted by Kuon before becoming the BIGGER BAD of the series. They are also called Indulgence of the Seal-Destroyer, which is rumored to be the Insulator's exact opposite. Boomstick: He even had to deal with Nanase! He was SO annoyed with her antics to get revenge with Hyde, he even mentioned she was immature about the predicament! Guess what happened... Yup. Seth PWNED HER, AND EVEN HAD A WIN QUOTE DEVOTED ENTIRELY TO HER! Suck it, Nanase fans! You don't have the right to say Nanase, and Seth are the same age! Wiz: In actuality, Nanase is at least one or more years younger than Seth and is in Jr. High School, where Seth, Hyde, and even Carmine are all in High School. Stupid Modern Tsundere... Boomstick: But enough talking shit about Nanase! Let's get to Seth's move set! Seth is the only character in all of Under Night IN-BIRTH that can dash in the air, and is capable of the following moves... Wiz: Segment of Stitch Binding creates a dark projectile before Seth (A), above Seth (B), or as a super that is basically a better version of (A) that shoots three shots is opposed to one which applies to the rest of the move versions. (C/EX) Boomstick: Vengeance of Twin Hooks slashes the opponent TWICE. (A) is Neutral, (B) does not allow emergency teching, and (C/EX) is a more powerful version of (A). Wiz: Confusion of Vanishing allows Seth to go Foward (A), Diagonally Foward (B), or Up ©. But this can also be controlled by holding the button, and moving in the directions of 4, 5, or 6. Boomstick: But who cares about 5? Anywho... Penetrate of Piercing is a dive bomb move where (A), & (C/EX) are the weaker, and stronger versions of the move respectively, where (B) is a Command Throw that follows up with Convict of a Sinful Blame. Wiz? Wiz: Convict of Sinful Blame is a Command Throw that cuts the enemy's throat, and The (C/EX) version has a follow up attack. Boomstick: Seth's Force Function is chargeable, and makes the next Segment of a Stitch Binding, that is, unless you get hit in that state. Wiz: Seth's Infinite Worth, Nefarious of Chaining Rushes down the opponent with a myriad of slashes and does plenty of damage. Boomstick: But it's Distant of Boundary, Seth's Infinite Worth EXS, and calling card that puts even Shiki Nanaya to shame! Seth slashes all over the place, and there is a possibility of DEATH! Suck it MELTY BLOOD fans, and the Eltnum fans for that matter! Wiz: Aside from his skill set, he is also capable of hiding in the night, tying up people, like poor Linne, he dispatched of Hyde, and even Killed Hilda after being mocked by her! Hilda: (Laughs evilly.) Wiz: That dreaded Laugh... Boomstick: But Seth is far from Assassin's Creed standards! He prefers close range over everything else! He has yet to fulfill his goal to end Night Blade's curse, and even lost to Yuzuriha, whom her family bloodline wants peace, and Tranquility! Wiz: But as an Anime styled Assassin, Seth is by far, unmatched. But does that mean he's capable of fighting a certain some who is forced to punish those who mess with his life? Boomstick: I dun think so. Seth: You fight like a complete amateur. You bore me. Aiden Pearce Wiz: Having moved from Ireland to Chicago IL. to supposedly get away from his "Asshole" Father- Boomstick: Why would he go to Chicago where Bawston would've done?! Boston Red Sox player in an ad: Wicked, Wicked, Wicked Hawt. Boomstick: (Imitating a Bostonian.) Massachusetts sucks bawls. Who cares about that thirteen colony cwap. Wiz: WHAT!? No! That's not only racist, we haven't even gotten to the main point! Anyways... It was Chicago where Aiden Pearce was able to become a hacker, and eventually had total control over the central Operating System, ctOS for short. Boomstick: Why am I getting Déjà Vu all of a sudden? Wiz: probably because we already talked about this some time ago. Anyways, like most Hackers, Pearce abused this ability, controlling any, and every part of The ctOS, mainly stealing Bank Accounts, and shutting down all security to get away with murder. He did this at the Merlaut Hotel in 2012, alongside his accomplice, Damien Brenks. He seemed to go under the Philosophy of "What I'm doing is wrong. I know it's wrong, but I'm doing it anyway." Boomstick: I guess... Lifelock was screwed over by this ass? Wiz: Most likely... But Aiden would soon pay for his actions... The owner of the hotel, Dermont Quinn, sent hits out to both of them to get them to give up. Later on, Aiden was targeted by Maurice Vega, a hitman, and shot at his car and caused it to roll over and kill his niece. This death caused Aiden to decide to get revenge against the powers that be of Chicago. Boomstick: At least... It's... Um, better, than Kim Yun Tsun's Hero Origin? Wiz: Well either way, his skills are nothing to laugh at. He is a skilled vigilante who excels in intercepting, disarming and taking down fleeing suspects. As well as assassination. Boomstick: This means weapons, weapons, and more weapons, right? Wiz: You got it. His Gun, the Spec Ops 1911 pistol is undetectable by enemies, and has a silencer for quiet killings, all with a BATMAN styled black finish. Boomstick: Holy flinging poo, Batman! We got to-''' Wiz: No, Boomstick. Just no. Anyways, he also has a 21" Baton. This weapon of choice of his disarms, and beat sticks at the enemy. Though ironically, those are his only weapons. '''Boomstick: WHAT!!! That's PIGSHIT! Wiz: Well, yes, but Aiden has a lot of skills to enhance his performance. One of these is Focus Mode, which allows him to get a precise shot nailed or to see what to hack. This represents his reflexes and senses. Boomstick: But his greatest weapon is a tool of pure chaos: The Profiler. Wiz: The Profiler allows Aiden to hack anything connected to the ctOS, such as hacking bank accounts and intercepting telephone calls, using the most hack-worthy device for the job, an iPhone. Boomstick: Try screwing with Aiden Pearce now, Pigs! Wiz: Aiden can utilize the functions of the Profiler to do some ridiculous things, at the cost of a part of the battery being drained. With the Profiler's access to the ctOS, he can change the traffic lights to green, raise and lower bollards, overload junctions and transformers, and rupture steam pipes in sewers. He can choose which hacks to find on the fly by interacting with the environment and can use them accordingly. Select the hack, wait a couple of seconds... BOOM! Boomstick: And then the hack completes and whatever Aiden wanted to happen happens! Like getting cars! Seriously, he can do that. Wiz: And it doesn't stop there. He holds various resources that can be used for some larger-scale hacks that only requires those parts, and no battery points being spent to boot. One of them is jamming communications, disabling phone calls and police scanning. Boomstick: DAMMIT, FLAPPY BIRD! Wiz: Hey, stop getting on your smartphone and get back to buissness! Anyway, the next one is the Blackout hack, plunging Chicago into complete darkness for up to 40 seconds, which can help for slipping away into the night. Boomstick: To the Batmobile! Wiz: How about I send Iris Heart in here, and punish your ass?! Boomstick: Alright! I'll shut up! I'll shut up! Wiz: I thought so... The last one is the ctOS Scan function, where he can see the details of all other people in a limited radius. This helps him to see if there is a target nearby. Boomstick: Aiden Pearce wiped out most of Chicago's crime, and has total control over the ctOS, thus also possibly, all of Chicago itself! Wiz: He has embraced the role of a vigilante, is skilled in counter-surveillance, & is practically a hacking Irish Batman Boomstick: ... I can't say it. Plutia will (Censored) me. Wiz: But this incognito Vigilante has flaws as well. '''Boomstick: DEATH BATTLE Results Next time TIMES UP! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:BMHKain